


Stay (M Version)

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock didn't want her to go but didn't know how to make her stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (M Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rated for sexual content  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Elementary or its characters.  
> A/N: This is the rated M version. There is also a rated G version without the "extra" stuff.

Sherlock watched from the door way of Joan’s room as she packed her bags. Her days of being his rehabilitation assistant were over. Sherlock was doing well and sober. He wasn’t at risk of relapsing.  Sherlock watched as she folded shirts and tucked them away. He didn’t want her to go, not that he would tell her that out loud. He thought of ways to make her stay. Maybe relapse on purpose just so she’d take care of him. A plan that was counterproductive at most so he squashed that. He was stumped. As brilliant as his mind was, he couldn’t come up with a way to make Joan stay aside from coming out and saying it. It was just a matter of pride.

The more the suitcase filled with clothes, the more filled with panic he became. He clinched his fists several times and continued to watch. Joan glanced at him a few times but didn’t say anything. To her, this was just what he needed to come to terms with what was going on. To her, he needed to watch. She didn’t regret her time with him. It was actually a fulfilling experience that she would never forget. Going to and solving cases with him was invigorating, something she was going to miss dearly. Joan paused and looked up meeting his grey eyes. She couldn’t read him, couldn’t tell what he was feeling. Would she miss him? That was a question she didn’t want to ask herself because she didn’t want to know the answer.

Hands in his pockets, he moved towards her maintaining eye contact. He had a look that she had never seen before. Holding a rumpled shirt in her hands she looked down at it and then up again. He was closer, just a step apart.

“Listen, Sherlock. I told you, my time is done here.” She said with her voice low.

“I know what you told me and this is what I’m telling you, I don’t want you to go.” He confessed.

Joan stood there dumbfounded. It was the last thing she expected him to say. Because of shock she had no words.

“I mean it. I don’t want you to go.” He said again but this time he wasn’t looking into her eyes.

Joan’s mind raced. Why was he looking at her lips? Why were his eye lashes so damned long and beautiful? Why was he leaning in closer? She watched as he licked his lips.

“What are you doing?” She whispered but did not pull away.

“About to kiss you Joan.” He replied while tilting his head to the side.

“All right.” She replied and allowed him to kiss her.

His lips were warm and inviting against her own. She kissed him back by pressing her lips against his. Joan was curious. She wanted to see how far all of this would go. Sherlock was all but ready when she opened her mouth. He deepened the kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his body. When he pulled away, her hands were still clenching handfuls of his shirt.

“Don’t go. I don’t want you to go.” He repeated. “Stay.”

 “Are you sure you want me to—“ Sherlock cut her off by seizing her lips once more in an even more powerful kiss.

Having him so close to her body, she could feel the rising erection in his jeans. She walked back towards the bed, pulling him back with her. Still engrossed in the kiss and holding her with one hand, he lowered her slowly onto the bed. With his free hand he swiped the clothes and the suit case onto the floor without a care, symbolic in ways he wasn’t currently thinking about. Sherlock climbed on top of her, parting her legs with his knees and settling in between them. Joan arched her back and ran her hands up his toned arms to his shoulders.

Sherlock was lost in Joan, her scent, the feel of her warm body under his and the vibrations of her soft moans into his mouth electrified all of his senses. He ran his hands up her stocking covered legs until he reached the waistline under her skirt. He pulled them down along with her panties and hastily took off her boots to finish removing her clothes. He wanted to take in Joan, all of Joan and he started by burring his head in between her legs. He breathed long and deep, cataloging her scent into memory before sticking out his tongue and giving her a lick. Joan clenched the sheets and squirmed as he held her to him by her thighs. He memorized which licks got which reactions and kept changing up his movements.

Joan’s moans got louder and louder and soon Sherlock found his own aching need hard to ignore. He stood up and unbuttoned his jeans. He freed his hard cock and held it firmly as he climbed on top of her once more. The slow slide inside of her was both agonizing and delicious all at the same time. The way she fit around him, so tight, so wet, so perfect took his breath away. He made love to her nice and slow, moving a hand to her center and adding to her pleasure. There was no hurry or rush. He had time and time was on his side. Joan was there to stay and Joan was all he would need.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed. Thank You


End file.
